


humans are horrible creatures

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Rome, Angst, Comfort, Deaths, Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration 2020: Day 25: GloriousDuring the entire era of ancient Rome, Crowley only visited a colosseum once.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	humans are horrible creatures

During the entire era of ancient Rome, Crowley only visited a colosseum once, and that had been the biggest mistake of his entire life. He didn’t even want to go from the beginning, the idea being so much more than appalling to him, but in the end, he didn’t have a choice.

Hell wanted him to go there and document what was happening, since the glorious romans were so bloodthirsty, killing humans left and right, while Hell kept getting more and more populated by souls. So, he couldn’t say no, and before he knew it, he was sitting there, watching the bloodiest show of his life.

The romans called it glorious, splendid, powerful. The most exquisite and high class form of entertainment, filled with power and suspense that always ended in a glorious bloodbath that kept the audience shouting and cheer as they wanted more. But Crowley saw it for what it really was, murdering. So much unnecessary murdering, the majority of the gladiators were slaves sold into training, forced to fight to the death for the entertainment of the audience. It had taken all his willpower to not empty his stomach in the middle of the audience, and everything not to cry. He didn’t show anything, until after the show.

When the show was finished, after several hundred of innocent souls had lost their lives, Crowley walked out of the colosseum with shaking legs, all on his mind was to get some wine to forget all of it and cry it out in secret. After all, as a demon, he should have been enjoying this messed up show of misery. At least he could report the these shows did indeed cause death, and hopefully Hell would never send him back to another one.

If everything had ended like this, Crowley would have went and gotten himself drunk, but like a blessing in disguise, he walked into Azirapahle as he passed through the streets, and the angel could immediately sense his tension.

“Crowley dear, are you okay?”

At that moment, he lost it. He fell into Aziraphale’s arms and began to cry, tears staining Aziraphale’s white guards. Right in this moment, he felt safe, and didn’t care who saw him, he needed comfort.

“Humans are horrible creatures.”


End file.
